


[CW's Supernatural] Castiel Cheats On One Winchester Brother With The Other! Castiel Cheats On Dean With Sam

by daddyissues357



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissues357/pseuds/daddyissues357
Summary: Brought to you by not-actually-Pornhub.com!Castiel from the CW's "Supernatural" cheats on boyfriend Dean Winchester with his little brother Sam! All characters are 18+ and all sex is consensual.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	[CW's Supernatural] Castiel Cheats On One Winchester Brother With The Other! Castiel Cheats On Dean With Sam

The large metal door of the bunker’s entrance slides open as Dean Winchester and his fallen angel partner Castiel return from a hunt. Dean’s younger brother Sam stayed at home to continue his research, looking for what appeared to be a new species of vampire that they've never seen before. Dean makes sure to close and lock the door behind him before heading to the bunker’s living area and flopping down on the couch with a groan. He easily shrugs his leather jacket off of his shoulders and reaches for the TV remote. Castiel follows after him, standing beside the sofa and looking down at his partner.

“Where is Sam?” The fallen angel asks, concern etched in his tone.

“Probably fell asleep.” Dean simply responds, staring at the TV screen ahead of him as he fumbles with the remote in his hand.

“Do you need anything at the moment?” Castiel asks his second question, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as he does so. “I was planning on going to take a shower.”

“Oh yeah, sure, go ahead.” Dean looks up at the otherworldly creature, offering a small smile. “I'll be here when you're done.”

Their lips connect in a quick kiss when Castiel lowers his head towards Dean’s. The fallen angel then removes his own coat, placing it on the arm of the sofa next to Dean’s jacket. He smiles at his demon hunting lover before turning away to walk from the living room. He heads down a hallway in the bunker and finds the bathroom, opening the door without knocking. What he finds on the other side is a sight that he never thought he'd get to see.

On the other side of the door, standing at the bathroom sink, is Dean’s younger brother Sam. He stands only in his boxers, appearing to be undressing. The water running in the shower explains to Castiel why he's doing this. The fallen angel can't help but look at Sam’s pale, muscular chest. Though it's not as muscular as Dean’s, the boy is still quite strong.

Sam’s eyes are wide when he turns his head to look at whoever entered without knocking. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he comes face-to-face with his brother's boyfriend, who also happens to be his best friend. Castiel is still finding the opportunity to glance at Sam’s body. From his skinny, yet strong muscular body, to the bulge visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. The supernatural angel can't help but bite his bottom lip as curiosity fills his mind with dirty thoughts.

“C-Cas!” Sam gasps after a long moment of silence. He becomes even more confused when the older male closes the door behind them.

“Sam..” Castiel swallows thickly, his eyes lustful as he now gazes upon his boyfriend's brother's facial features.

“W-Why are you..looking at me like that? You shouldn't..you shouldn't be here.” Sam becomes more flustered by the second, the bulge in his underwear occasionally twitching with a newfound excitement.

“Dean doesn't have to know.” Castiel says calmly as he slowly begins to unbutton his white shirt, his eyes following Sam’s gaze with every movement they both make.

“A-Are you sure?” Sam bites his bottom lip, his eyes darting back and forth as he considers the possible outcomes of this situation.

“I'm certain. Even if he does find out, he'll know it was my fault.” Castiel removes his shirt and tosses it to the floor, his hands moving faster as he takes off his belt and pulls off his jeans.

“Fuck..” Sam whispers, clearly just as turned on as Castiel is by this situation. He can't hide the fact that he loves Castiel just as much as Dean does. Turns out, the angel feels the same way about him.

Castiel removes his boxers slowly and teasingly, his thick fully erect cock springing free and pointing right at Sam. The Winchester brother swallows the nervous lump in his throat and grabs his own underwear, pulling them down with shaking hands. His cock isn't nearly as big, but his ass is beautifully round and tight. Castiel smirks and extends a hand towards Sam, the human slowly taking it. The fallen angel guides them both to the shower and they step inside in unison.

Sam stands under the water as Castiel grabs him by the hips and brings their bodies close together. The smaller male is pinned against the shower wall as their lips connect in a deep, sudden and passionate kiss. Castiel’s fingers dig into the soft, sensitive flesh of Sam’s trembling thighs. Sam breaks the kiss to gasp in surprise and tilt his head back, which gives Castiel access to his neck. Castiel is quick to kiss and gently bite at Sam’s neck, not even considering that Dean might see the hickeys by tomorrow morning.

They kiss and bite and push and pull on one another until the want to have sex with each other became too strong and too desperate to bare. Sam gets down on his hands and knees in front of Castiel and wraps one hand around the angel’s cock, stroking up and down from the balls to the tip. Castiel grunts and moans softly, one of his shaking hands grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair. Sam opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, slapping the tip of Castiel’s penis on his tongue and making slutty whining noises. Castiel groans louder, his grip on Sam's hair becoming tight.

Sam takes his hand away from Castiel’s penis, instead replacing it with his mouth. He looks up at the supernatural being as the dominant male thrusts into his mouth, causing him to gag and tear up. Castiel uses his grip on Sam’s raven black hair to move the boy’s head up and down on his cock, sloppily fucking his face. Castiel tilts his head back and moans as he thrusts his cock in and out of Sam’s mouth, making the twink moan and drool and roll his eyes. His thrusts become faster as Sam makes louder and messier noises.

“Fuck! I fucking love your mouth, baby.” Castiel says with a low growl in his throat.

Castiel continues to thrust his huge erect cock in and out of Sam’s slutty drooling mouth at a rapid pace. Sam can feel drops of precum beginning to coat his tongue, meaning that Castiel has plans to cum down his throat. Sam’s whole body is practically vibrating upon feeling the intense strength of Castiel’s desperate thrusts. Sam can't even begin to imagine what having this man’s cock in his ass would feel like. Sam’s head is suddenly thrusted forward, his nose against Castiel’s skin above his dick.

The Winchester brother gags audibly and gasps for air through his nose as Castiel’s legs tremble and his cock and balls throb. SPLOOSH! A massive wave of cum hits Sam’s tongue and rolls down his throat, the submissive forced to swallow every drop before Castiel finally lets him go. Sam pulls his violently red face off of Castiel's wet cock, cum still dripping from the tip. He coughs and dry heaves for a moment before catching his breath and calming down.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Castiel mumbles, smirking down at Sam as he breathes heavily. “Stand up for me. Face the wall, legs spread.”

Sam does as told, slowly getting up from the floor of the shower, legs trembling. He turns to stare at the white wall and places his hands against it. He carefully spreads his legs, not wanting to slip and fall. Bending over, Castiel can see the tight cheeks of his ass spread open, revealing his puckered, desperately throbbing asshole. Castiel slaps his right ass cheek with a firm and rough hand before groping both cheeks with both hands.

“So tight for me, baby.” Castiel groans in utter delight as he once again slaps Sam’s ass. The boy yelps in surprise, doing the same each time his sensitive flesh is hit.

Castiel spanks Sam’s tight, plump, pale ass on both cheeks until they're both red and swollen. The poor boy wouldn't be able to sit down properly for weeks. Castiel uses his hands to spread Sam’s ass further apart, aiming his cock for his tight little pink hole. Slowly, he presses the tip of his soaking wet penis against Sam’s hole. Sam audibly gasps and whimpers, his whole body trembling from head to toe as the tip is pushed into him.

The rest of Castiel’s length follows soon after. It's thick enough to stretch his hole wide open. It's long enough to already be inches away from his prostate. Sam’s saliva and leftover semen on Castiel’s massive cock works as a lubricant, allowing him to start thrusting as soon as he's all the way inside. Both men moan and groan rather loudly as Castiel thrusts in and out of Sam’s slutty tight asshole at a decent pace.

“Ohhh, fuck! Cas!” Sam moans, tilting his head back and letting the cold water of the shower hit him in the face.

One of Castiel’s hands grabs a handful of Sam's hair once again, tugging roughly on it and thrusting faster and harder into him. Sam cries out in nothing but utter pleasure, the cock between his own legs beginning to twitch as he prepares to cum. Castiel harshly slams his huge cock into Sam and directly hits his prostate, causing him to tense up and practically scream out at how good it feels. Castiel smirks and huffs through his nose, suddenly feeling a burst of determination. He continues to thrust directly into Sam’s perfect spot.

“Ah! Ah! Cas, oh, fuuuUCK! I think I'm gonna cum. Cas, I'm gonna cum! Cas! CAS!” Sam rambles and cries out as Castiel’s hands grab him by the hips, clawing at his flesh as he pounds into him like a dog in heat.

“Cum for me, baby! Cum for me!” Castiel begs as his eyes begin to glow a vibrant blue color. He was also on the verge of orgasm.

Sam stutters, attempting to say his newfound lover’s name as the fallen angel continues to make passionate love to him. As the urge to orgasm becomes more intense, Sam thinks about his brother. He thinks about how angry and jealous Dean would be if he found out about their hot and steamy shower affair. He thinks about the idea of Dean wanting to angrily fuck both him and Castiel. A threesome is something he's wanted for ages.

“CASTIEL!” Sam suddenly finds himself moaning and screaming out loud at the same time. His whole body stutters as he cums, the thick white creamy substance splattering across the wall and floor of the shower.

“SAM!” Castiel proudly cries out as he gives one last thrust and cums into the boy’s hole.

They both softly groan and moan as Castiel slowly and carefully pulls out his cock, watching as his semen leaks out of Sam’s gaping hole. Castiel's eyes return to their natural state as he slowly calms down, holding Sam close as the submissive shakily stands up straight and leans against him for support. They share one long, gentle and caring kiss on the lips, tasting each other as their tongues dance. As they pull away from the kiss, both men smile at one another and chuckle softly. Sam allows Castiel's hands to gently roam his body, caressing his skin.

“Do you think Dean heard us?” Sam asks Castiel, his cheeks glowing deep red at the thought. 

“Oh, I'm sure.” Castiel grins and pecks Sam's lips in another quick kiss. “I don't care if he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request or roleplay? (Serious Inquires Only):
> 
> theao3queen@gmail.com


End file.
